


Sneaky and Contractz escape the party

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Catching Up, Couch Sex, Ensemble Cast, House Party, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: A house party where Sneaky tries to make his move...





	Sneaky and Contractz escape the party

**Author's Note:**

> I guess everyone is gay in this fantasy. You're gay until proven straight. I got the idea after looking at some pictures of Contractz and thought of incorporating him into the fantasy. I'll always take feedback, I want to write better.
> 
> Explaining stuff is weird, enjoy!

Late in the afternoon, Sneaky lays on his bed, his home away from the house he once called his home, the c9 team house. Sneaky lays, browsing his phone, passing time until it’s time to leave for the party tonight. Jack and most of the c9 staff were out of the house on a retreat and the boys decided to throw a party. Old teammates were the main invitees to the party, it was just gonna be something small just to catch up and spend time with each other. Sneaky wasn’t anxious over seeing old friends and teammates, it’s just that he has to get up and socialize, Sneaky is just lazy.

Sneaky is scrolling through Twitter when a text from his uber pops up, signaling it’s time to leave. Sneaky grabs his charger, a towel, and a change of clothes since he doesn’t know if they are gonna use the pool tonight. Zach looks back and thinks of anything he could be forgetting: “Ahhh, fuck you never know…” Zach says to himself as he walks back to his dresser to get a condom: “If it happens, it happens. At least I’m prepared.” Zach reaffirms to himself as he makes his way outside.

The ride to the house is quick, Zach had to get a place close so he could travel quickly in the morning. Zach seemed relaxed but on the inside, he was bubbling with excitement over all the possibilities that could happen tonight. Zach’s mind raced with thoughts and scenarios of meeting friends he hasn’t talked to in a while and planned out what he was going to say and what he was gonna do. Zach dances with the thought of getting laid tonight as he exited the car and walked up to the house: “It has been a while and I know a few people coming would be down…..” Zach thinks to himself as he approaches the door.

He walks right in since he practically still lives here: “Helloooo-oooooooo…” Zach hollers out as he steps inside and closes the door behind him. The house looks like it was just cleaned, the desks are in order, the pillows and blankets are arranged on the couch, and the random toys and other clutter that is usually scattered in the living room is all put away and cleaned nicely.

“Damn who cleaned?” Zach hollers again, half impressed that his team could clean so well.

Zach walks around the house and hears some noises out back: “Did the party start? They said 8:00….” Zach thinks as he checks the time and walks out back.

Most of the c9 team is there, sitting in a circle of chairs by the pool, joined by a few other people: “Sneakyyyyyyy!” Goldenglue yells out: “Come over here!” he hollers, motioning Sneaky over with his arm.

“Yoooooooooooo…” Sneaky answers as he tosses his stuff on a table and meanders on over. Sneaky accounts for who is here already: Greyson, Eric, Nisqy, Blabber, Sven, Will, Nicolaj, Juan, and Smoothie.

Sneaky grabs a chair and plops down next to Jensen: “Yoo-oo-ooo… Is this everyone” Sneaky asks as he adjusts himself.

“Maybe Impact will show up and maybe Hai but everyone else went to the beach for the night since there’s some show or something.” Will responds.

“Cool… cool. So what are we doing now?” Zach asks.

“Well, we were just waiting for you and everyone else to show but all we’ve been doing it just talking you know.” Juan responds, staring at Zach.

Juan always liked being around Zach but the two never did anything close with each other. It’s something about tonight and how Zach looks that’s stopping Juan’s brain. Zach’s body frame was always small, the man’s shirt seemed almost a size too big! Zach’s face always made Juan happy and calm, Zach’s dimples were small and cute like his own. Zach’s newly white hair flowed unevenly with the light wind outside and when Zach adjusted it, he stared into Zach’s bright blue eyes.

“Yeah damn, I haven’t…. seen you in a while Mr. Juan, what’s new?” Zach asks, looking back at Juan.

Zach and Juan weren’t extremely close when they were on c9 together but there were still good friends overall. But seeing Juan tonight in his gold and white tank top and red checkered swimsuit, Zach couldn’t help but ogle at every feature of Juan’s body. Juan has taken care of himself recently and all his gym time is showing well, his biceps and pecs are extremely well defined with the low natural lighting. Juan’s calm face sent tiny shockwaves through Zach’s body as they stare at each other, taking in each other’s presence. His fair skin compliments his hazel eyes, the dark pools of brown add the final feature to Juan’s face that Zach notices. 

Zach makes a mental note to try to get with Juan alone tonight, any way possible.

The group there all talk for the next half hour or so to each other, telling stories, laughing, catching up with everyone to pass some time. All the people there are connected to each other in one way or another, no one is a stranger to each other and all just want to talk as friends.

Nicolaj looks at his phone after it buzzes: “Oooooooooo…. Bad news guys….” Nicolaj sighs disappointingly. 

“What, did impact give up or something?” Smoothie jokes.

“Kinda, he snapped me that he’s at the beach with Jake and a few others so I guess he’s not coming.” Nicolaj says, slightly downtrodden.

“Yeah and if it’s almost 9, Hai most likely isn’t showing either, he’s either on time or a no-show, there’s no in-between.” Will adds in.

The group almost collectively rolls their eyes as they wanted to see their friends: “Fuck it, we got enough people here, who wants to dive in the pool?” Greyson boasts as he stands up and makes his way to the water.

‘Dude, hell yeah, those losers don’t know what their missing out on anyway.” Blabber adds as he joins Greyson by the water.

Contractz stands up: “Damn I’ve missed this pool, fun times.” He recalls as he makes his way over to the water as well. 

Nicolaj stands as well: “Damn I’ve missed this Juan, fun times.” Nicolaj playfully snides.

Contractz laughs: “I’m sure you miss your hair too!” he claps back.

Nicolaj ruffles Juan’s hair as they both laugh and make their way to the pool.

Sneaky pulls his chair up to the few friends who stayed and talked in their circle for a while. 

Moments passed quickly, who knew time could fly when you’re with people you love talking to. The afternoon sky set, and the moon appeared, still early in the night but dark enough for the outside lights to turn on in their backyard. The air was filled with small talk and sounds of splashes and playful yelling from the pool. Moments after the light turn on, a voice calls from the pool: “Ssssssssssssneakyyyyyyyyyy!!!!”

Zach turned around to see a dripping wet Nicolaj jog his way to the circle, his feet slapping the concrete with every step, leaving footprints the entire way. The pale Dane stands a few feet away from the circle, his lightly toned body shaking with the temperature change from the pool, he must have just gotten out: “You gotta come see this, Juan is insane.” Nicolaj huffs out, turning back immediately to the pool.

Zach and Will stand up to leave, the others stay put. The two walk over and see Greyson and Nicolaj staring up at the roof of the house. Zach can barely see up there but he can see the pool floaty blocking his sight of what he thinks is Juan: “What the fuck, is he gonna jump?” Zach gasps.

“Hell yeah dude!” Greyson chuckles excitingly.

“Alright, go Juan!” Nicolaj shouts.

Zach can see the pool floaty move some and then Juan starts running. He only has a few feet to work with but he leaps at the very last second and rockets through the air and makes the roughly 10 foot jump from roof to pool. The splash is enormous and the floaty was lost mid jump but Juan didn’t scream so Zach thinks he’s good: “Holy shit, are you ok?” Zach yells, still in awe at what he saw.

The water settled and Zach saw Juan swim a bit underwater and then pop up, gasping for air: “Dudeeeeeeeeee…” Juan heaves, still in shock.

“You’re a fucking beast dude!” Greyson happily laughs as he flips into the water out of excitement.

“Actual animal, you’re insane!” Nicolaj compliments as he jumps back in the water as well.

Blabber is laughing, still in the pool as Nicolaj and Greyson all play around with each other in the same area.

Juan makes his way to the edge: “You like that Zach?” Juan asks, still breathing heavily.

Zach laughs: “You’re fucking crazy man.” 

“I’ll let you two catch up.” Will softly sighs as he makes his way back to the circle.

Time pauses briefly for Zach as he stares at Juan floating in the pool: “I guess I make my move now…” He thinks to himself.

“I got a towel if you need one, you should relax after some crazy shit like that.” Zach warmly asks, motioning over towards his towel.

“Yeah sure.” Juan accepts as he makes his way out of the pool.

Zach turns to get the towel and hears Juan leave the pool. He turns to toss the towel and gets an eyeful of Juan soaking wet in the warm glow of the outside house light. Zach’s heart stops as he glares down every inch of Juan’s wet body. His muscles are very well defined, his tiny waist and stomach pair perfectly with his strong arms and shoulders. Juan’s pecs are at a perfect size, not too big or small but for sure defined enough to be rock solid. Zach watches Juan walk slowly towards him and eyes Juan’s soft penis press against the wet suit fabric. Juan is exactly what Zach was looking to get for the night.

“H-here you go…” Zach stutters and tosses Juan the towel.

Juan drapes it over himself and dries himself: “I don’t even know why I jumped, it just kinda... happened.” Juan explains.

Zach smirks: “You looked fucking crazy out there dude, I’m impressed.” 

Juan smiles: “Thanks, I try sometimes.” 

Zach quickly looks around and notices that they’re alone and no one is paying attention: “Fuck, gotta try something…” He thinks quickly.

Zach blushes and reaches his arm behind his head: “Heyyy, you trying to go inside and break away from the people? No one is home, and no one out here seems to notice us right now.” 

Juan looks around: Nicolaj and Greyson are playing with Blabber in the pool and Will and the others are all in a circle talking. Juan looks at Sneaky, turning redder by the second and considers: “Uhhh, sure I guess, it’d be nice to finally talk personally with you for a while.” Juan answers, knowing Zach has something planned.

“Alright, follow me, there’s a place upstairs we can go.” Zach beckons with a smile as he walks towards the house. Zach is super proud in himself for getting Juan alone with him, he was almost sure he would wanna stay out here. Zach grabs his bag on his way inside, ensuring he did not forget the condom he brought.

The two make their way inside and upstairs, Zach leading the way: “Soooooo, what do you have in mind right now Zachary?” Juan prods, following Zach up the stairs.

“I just….. wanna catch up with you and finally talk one on one with you, I don’t think we’ve ever done that before.” Zach answers.

Zach reaches in his bag and palms the condom, dragging it out and tossing his bag to the side. Juan doesn’t notice or seem to care, Zach pockets the condom discretely: “In here, we still have couches and all.” Zach speaks and opens the door for himself and Juan. The room is just an office space with a desk, a TV, and an L-couch near the window.

Zach sits down and turns around only to see Juan standing in front of him: “Honestly, why do you want me alone right now?” Juan firmly states.

Zach blushes harder than before: “Well…. I…..” Zach stammers out.

“We’re good friends I know but there’s something else I can tell, it’s the way you looked at me tonight over and over again, it’s something else I can tell.” Juan confidently elates, breaking Zach down bit by bit.

Zach closes his eyes and exhales deeply: “Fine…. You’re breathtaking, honestly. Tonight, your presence drove me crazy and seeing you dripping wet out of the pool sealed the deal for me to at least try something tonight, I-I’m sorry.” Zach lets it all out.

Juan blushes now, a bit taken back: “Oh….. T-thank you for b-being honest.” Juan stammers.

They stare at each other for a few moments, taking each other’s current presence in: Juan, the muscular man blushing over someone he thinks is cute liking him and Zach, the skinny man who’s crushing hard over the person he sees in front of him right now. Both feel a connection with each other but neither party is sure on what step to take next now that everything is out in the open.

Zach breaks the silence: “D-do you feel somewhat of the same way towards me?” Zach asks bashfully.

Juan looks at Zach again, his white hair flowing over his small but quite cute face. Juan considers what his answer could mean but throws any thoughts of doubts aside when he realizes that Zach would never hurt him or anyone else: “Y-yeah, I do.” Juan blushes harder with his answer.

Zach stands up and walks to the door and locks it: “Are you sure? I really don’t wanna drag you into anything you don’t wanna do.” Zach pleads.

Juan smiles with relief, knowing he chose right: “Yes I’m sure.” 

Zach walks over to Juan and wraps his arms around his shoulders: “Any other questions you have for me, now that we’re here and alone?” Zach coos.

“A few yeah, actually.” Juan answers: “First, aren’t you in a relationship? I don’t wanna be a home breaker or anything.” Juan asks with his newfound comfort in Zach.

“Oh…” Zach quips, widening his eyes: “Yeah, we actually worked something out about that, long story short, she’s fine as long as I take pictures of whoever I’m with and pictures of anything we do and after.” Zach explains.

Juan looks visibly confused: “I…. that’s a little weird but I’ll take your word for it, I trust you.” Juan answers.

Juan pulls away to sit on the couch, Zach joins and sits right next to him: “Second, did you and Nicolaj “do anything” while I or anyone else was in the house when I was on c9?” Juan asks.

Zach giggles: “I’d rather show you than tell you, there’s a lot of memories we have saved over the years.” 

“Last one...” Juan says with a sharp breath: “Did you have any of the feelings you have for me now when I was on c9 or are they recent?” Juan spoke with a slight quiver.

Zach pauses for a second: “Th… They were recent, I liked talking to you when you were on the team, but I wasn’t interested in you like I am now. You look almost like a completely different person.” Zach remarks.

Juan exhales, satisfied with the answers he received.

Zach draws his left hand to Juan’s stomach and traces light circles with his finger: “I have a question for you Juan…” Zach whispers.

Goosebumps surge across Juan’s body: “W-what?” He stammers.

Zach brings his face close to Juan’s ear: “Have you had sex before?” Zach whispers softly.

Juan shudders at Zach: “O-once only, late last year…” Juan stutters.

Zach leans closer and nibbles on Juan’s ear: “With who?”

“Kevin, a few weeks after he joined the team…” Juan says but is cut off by Zach kissing his way across his face and neck.

Zach trails kisses all across Juan’s cheek and neck, kissing and puffing swift breaths of hot air all over Juan’s exposed skin. Zach’s hand never left Juan’s stomach and only moved his hand further down his body.

“Is that all the questions you have for me?” Zach purrs as he pulls away just below Juan’s lips.

Juan is practically melting in Zach’s presence: “y-yeah I-I guess…” He stammers.

Zach smiles and leans in to Juan’s face and gives Juan’s lower lip a quick nibble. Zach’s hand is now tracing circles on Juan’s left thigh, giving Juan’s body more than enough attention. Juan looks at Zach, mere inches away from his face, his blue eyes hooded over, the innocent blue eyes of the man in front of him inviting him back for a kiss. Juan closes his eyes and leans forward, connecting his and Zach’s lips together. Juan uses his hand to quickly pull off Zach’s glasses and toss them to the floor. Juan wraps his arms around Zach’s body and pulls their bodies closer as they make out on the couch.

Juan was feeling pure ecstasy as Zach’s warm body and tongue enveloped him. Juan let Zach’s tongue explore his mouth as their lips stayed connected; Juan’s pushing his own tongue to Zach’s teeth, gliding over any part he can. Their tongues meet occasionally as they break apart for brief moments for air, each break letting soft moans fill the room as their passion for each other is overwhelming. 

Juan slides his arm down Zach’s torso and lands on his left thigh, feeling Zach’s breath hitch as Juan feels his growing bulge through his shorts.

Zach breaks away from the kiss, a singular strand of saliva stretches thin for a few seconds connecting their lips before it breaks: “Ohhhhhh, you ready to move on?” Zach remarks with a sly grin.

Juan rubs Zach’s bulge again: “I think we should both lose some clothes here at least…” Juan mewled.

Zach smiles: “I’ll start then.” Zach suggested as he pulls his shorts down. Zach pulls his phone out for later and places it at his side. Zach’s shorts hit his ankles and he swings them off his feet and across the room, hitting the wall with a soft thud. Zach’s pinewood green boxers hug his body as his bulge makes quite the fine dick print across his right thigh. 

“You next, right?” Zach grins as he eyes down Juan and palms his growing erection through his semi-dry swim trunks.

“I could use a little help, if you don’t mind.” Juan pleads as he picks up the strings for the suit tied in a knot.

“Of course” Zach mewls as he grabs the strings from Juan.

Zach speedily unties the knot and dips his finger under the waistband and snaps it against Juan’s skin, getting Zach a light sound of pleasure from Juan. Juan bucks his knees up and slides the suit down his legs, exposing his thighs and ass to Zach and then tossing the suit to the side. Juan looks up at Zach with eyes of pure innocence and wielding an anxious smile as he sits fully naked next to Zach, face blushing red and cock partially erect.

“Wow…” Zach stares at Juan’s body with pure admiration for a few moments, taking the sight all in. Juan is not one to ever skip leg day at the gym, his thighs and calves are as equally in shape and defined as his pecs and biceps. Zach can see Juan’s slightly tanned skin tighten around the various muscles in his legs as he fidgets slightly around on the couch. His matted curly black hair compliments his tan body, Zach brushes some off his forehead to show more of Juan’s beautiful face. Juan’s semi erect cock lays on his right hip, Zach adores how Juan’s cock is slightly darker than his normal skin but still all blends nicely together.

Zach giggles: “I-I can’t believe you also shave too!” Zach quips at the sight of Juan’s cleanly shaved pelvis and cock.

Juan smiles: “Thank god I’m not the only one.” He breathes a sigh of relief: “Now, where were we?” Juan coos lowly as he caresses Zach’s thigh.

Zach smiles and leans back into Juan’s eager lips and breathes softly into a kiss. Zach runs his hand down to Juan’s exposed cock and dips his fingers underneath his shaft and massages his cock as he takes dominance in the kiss. Zach leans his body closer into Juan, allowing Juan to easily explore his body with his free hands. Juan grabs all over Zach’s back and pulls at his tank top as Zach pushes himself closer and closer on him. Juan closes his eyes and focuses on grabbing a sweet spot on Zach to get him to break but the pressure from all the pleasure Zach is giving him is making it extremely hard to focus. Juan finally dips his hands low enough and grabs Zach’s ass with a moderately fierce grip, enough to leave a mark for sure. Zach hitches his breath and pulls back, his wet lips gleaming with a mixture of his and Juan’s saliva.

“A little harsh don’t you think?” Zach playfully cries as he looks back at his covered ass.

Juan giggles and wipes the spit off his lips: “Sorry, I had to get you off me, you were getting a bit overwhelming.” 

Zach rolls his eyes: “You can tap out you know? Or break away yourself. You had more than one option.” Zach explains, slightly annoyed. 

“Sorry, how can I make it up to you, Zachary?” Juan mewls.

Zach grins: “You can always just, suck my cock, if you want, of course.” Zach proposes as he leans back into the couch and stretches his arms above his head.

Juan stares at Zach stretched on the couch, his cock bulging at the confines of his boxers, his blue tank top hanging loosely around his body: “Alright.” Juan accepts quickly.

Juan sits up on his knees next to Zach and runs both his hands across Zach’s lap, ensuring he gives Zach’s cock multiple rub downs with each pass by.

“Need any help there?” Zach teases.

“Hey, I’m moving at my own pace, be patient.” Juan tisks back.

Juan sticks a few fingers underneath the elastic band at Zach’s waist and pulls it down. Juan moves one of his hands to Zach’s ass and pulls down the waistband from there as well, getting a surprised yelp from Zach: “W-woah there…” Zach says, surprised.

“Reeeelaxxx Zachary, it’s just me.” Juan softly whispers.

Juan can see Zach’s bare pelvis, the bottom of his stomach flawlessly forming into the smooth skin above the base of his cock. The more Juan pulls down from here, the more of Zach’s cock he can see. Juan nudges his hands down more, slowly exposing Zach’s partially erect cock pushed to the side of his right thigh. Juan decides he’s teased himself enough and yanks the remaining fabric down to Zach’s knees, allowing his cock to flop forward between his legs: “A bit eager now, are we?” Zach teases again as he shakes his boxers to his ankles and flicks them off his feet.

Juan doesn’t respond, he’s at a loss for words over Zach’s half naked body. His own cock twitches at the sight, the man’s beautiful skin is hairless in exactly the right places, Zach’s half hard cock is slightly darker about halfway up the shaft, but nothing too drastic. His pink tip is slightly enflamed with the pleasure coursing through his body, Juan knows there is still more to come: “Y-you’re beautiful….” Juan breathes softly his compliment.

Zach spreads his legs apart, allowing his cock to droop down center, he pulls it to the side to expose his balls to the air: “Thanks, right back at you.” Zach rebounds his compliment.

Juan looks down at his own cock, twitching slightly as Zach’s words register in his brain: O-oh…” Juan stutters.

Juan adores Zach once more, eyeing down his beautifully shaven ball sack now, the slightly swollen sack resting on the couch. Juan shakes his head and remembers what he wanted to do. Juan stretches his legs back on the couch and Zach stretches his legs out a bit more so Juan can rest his head on his stomach. 

Juan gets in a comfortable laying down position next to Zach and holds his head up just at Zach’s leg, eyeing the cock in front of him: “Sorry, it’s just…. Been a while.” Juan breathes, slowly filling up with anxiety.

“It’s ok, take your time, we’re in no rush. We should be alone in here for hours, you know everyone can stay occupied out there forever.” Zach soothingly reassures.

Juan exhales deeply again, reminding himself that he’s fine and he isn’t in over his head. Juan stretches his arm out and grabs Zach’s shaft near the center, wrapping his fingers around. Zach’s warm meat twitches in his hand with every minor movement, Juan can hear low sounds of pleasure pouring out of Zach’s mouth: “mmmmmmmm… good start…” Zach praises.

Juan nudges himself forward onto Zach and rests his head on Zach’s lap, his free arm stretched out past his head to grab Zach’s thigh for reassurance. Juan picks up his pace with his new position and gently strokes Zach’s cock, staring with wonder as Zach gets harder and harder by the second: “You’re a natural…” Zach praises again.

Juan smiles to himself over Zach’s constant praise, his stress is almost near gone out of his body, Juan has nothing holding him back now. Juan shudders slightly when he feels Zach’s hand run through his hair, the sudden feeling only adding onto his own pleasure with Zach’s sounds of praise. Juan doesn’t react at all when he feels Zach’s other hand run across his naked stretched out body, Zach’s touch is comforting now.

Juan almost got lost in Zach’s touches and praises and almost forgot about his cock. He opens his eyes and realizes Zach is almost fully rock hard, Juan decides to do something new. Juan slaps Zach’s shaft to his mouth and runs his tongue wherever it can reach. Zach’s sounds of pleasure only increase in volume so Juan continues: “Y-you really know how to please, fuck….” Zach groans.

Zach looks down at Juan working on his cock and decides to take a picture: “Hey, look up.” Zach mewls as he opens his phone.

Juan tilts his face up and almost immediately gets hit with the realization Zach took a quick picture: “O-oh…” Juan surprisingly whispers. 

“Sorry, I should have given you more time, you still look beautiful though…” Zach reassures as he looks at the picture: The picture captured Juan’s face in full bedroom mode, his brown eyes absolutely radiating lust and his small face is scrunched up as his lips are wrapped around the shaft of Zach’s cock. The tip of Juan’s tongue is seen sticking out past his lips, almost all of Zach’s thick cock is covered in saliva. The pink tip of Zach’s cock is centered above Juan’s lips, at the tip is a slight mixture of precum and saliva. About up to Juan’s waist is seen, his tan body is stretched across the couch, his legs spread apart to his thighs are blocking his own cock from view. Zach’s thighs are partially seen as Juan’s body blocks most from the picture. Zach’s hand is still in Juan’s hair, just tangled in the curly mess as he’s petting Juan frequently.

Zach puts his phone down: “Now, where were we?” Zach teases with a slight smile as he places his free hand down on Juan’s thigh, dancing feather light touches all across Juan’s supple thigh.

Juan shudders as goosebumps appear on his skin and he readjusts his head to suck Zach’s cock. Juan kisses Zach’s tip as he flops his cock towards his wet lips, leaving a ring of bubbling saliva dripping down Zach’s cock.

“You’re too good at this….” Zach wains as he closes his eyes and pets Juan.

Juan pushes Zach’s cock back into his lips and bobs his head down, engulfing Zach’s tip, allowing his tongue to slide over every bit of skin. Juan releases some muffled moans as he bobs his face down more and more of Zach’s cock, his tiny lips being spread thin across Zach’s thick cock. Juan may have trouble breathing at this moment but he didn’t realize that sucking a cock is exactly the kind of pain and pleasure he’s been searching for the past few months.

“Ohmyfuck…..” Zach trails out as he squeezes Juan’s thigh, Juan sucking his cock straight into heaven.

Zach moves his hand down from Juan’s thigh and cups Juan’s tight ass cheeks, gripping and massaging firmly as Juan works his mouth up and down his cock. Zach can feel how firm Juan’s ass is with all the exercise he’s put into his body, Zach cannot wait to tear his ass apart later. 

Juan pulls off Zach’s cock with a wet slurp and wipes his mouth of his dripping saliva, he turns his gaze to Zach and leans up for a kiss. The two connect lips briefly and pull apart as Zach stands up: “We can continue on but I should get something, stay put.” Zach assures as he strokes Juan’s cheek.

“Hurry…” Juan cries as he turns over on his back and strokes his neglected cock.

Zach leaves the room, rock hard and naked from the waist down. “I think he’s getting lube, that’s all I can think of…” Juan ponders to himself as he strokes his cock, staring all over the room. Their clothes are strewn out everywhere, there are lights outside the window but the thin curtains are blocking any sight in or out. Juan can hear some noise outside as his friends outside are still having fun, he’s glad no one realizes he and Zach slipped away.

A few seconds later, the door opens and Zach slides in and closes the door and locks it: “I knew Reapered had lube in his room, just took me a moment to find it.” Zach explains as he walks towards Juan on the couch.

“So you brought everything but lube? That doesn’t make sense…” Juan teased as Zach tosses the bottle next to him on the couch.

“Look, I can hide a condom easily but I can’t hide a fucking bottle of lube, what would people think if I showed up here with a fucking full bottle…” Zach emphasizes the issue as he walks over to his shorts and grabs the condom out and tosses it as well on the couch and hops back in-between Juan’s legs. 

“Alright you win, just… hurry up, I’m aching here…” Juan wails as he cups his balls.

Zach smiles as he opens the lube and globs some on his hand. Zach warms it up a bit before going to Juan’s hole and rubbing it all around his tight entrance. Juan hisses at the slick feeling but quickly relishes in the attention, knowing Zach is gonna treat him well.

“How long ago did you say you and Kevin fucked?” Zach whispers as he applies more lube to his hand and prods Juan’s tiny hole.

Juan shudders: “I-It’s been like 8 months or so, it was a-after he… joined…. We were alone…” Juan stammers his way through the sentence.

Zach grabs Juan’s thigh with his free hand and slowly pushes the tip of his lubed up pointer finger inside Juan, the tight muscle ring wrapping tightly around his finger: “And was Kevin… bigger than me?” Zach persists as he slowly nudges more of his finger inside.

The intrusion sends pleasure and heat waves all throughout Juan’s tiny body, his heat slowly building up in his gut as Zach continues to pleasure him: “Y-you’re a…. bit thicker….” Juan moans out as he gets used to Zach’s fingering.

Zach pushes his finger in almost to his knuckle, Zach can feel Juan’s inner walls clenching tightly with each move he makes: “Do you think you can handle more?” Zach whispers calmly as he wiggles his finger inside Juan.

Juan is a little upset at how calm and controlling Zach is right now but he was craving this: “Y-yes please…” Juan begs.

Zach lines his already lubed middle finger next to his pointer and prods it slowly until it slides in, Juan letting a loud moan escape his lips: “Now now Juan, we may be alone but you are gonna have to be a little quitter than that…” Zach playfully teases as he slides his two fingers in and out slowly.

Juan mentally curses Zach but understands he is right: “I…I’ll t…try…” he stutters.

All the pleasure is building up in Juan’s gut, Zach is unrelenting in where his fingers go and how far he spreads them. Juan can feel Zach’s fingers extremely well inside of him, his tight heat is wrapped tightly around them. Zach has everything over Juan right now, he’s completely in the palm of his hands. 

Juan gasps as Zach finally hits his prostate: “Ahhhhhh, finally…” Zach chuckles as he nudges his fingers a few more times against the sensitive spot inside Juan.

“You… fucker…” Juan cries as he can feel Zach toying with his g-spot.

Zach giggles: “I can add another finger or I can move on, what do you want?” Zach asks with a slight smirk.

Juan breathes for a few seconds to control himself, sure, another finger would feel great but an actual cock would feel amazing: “I…I’ll take your cock please…” Juan wails as he speaks.

Zach’s cock twitches at Juan’s words: “You little slut…” Zach teases as he carefully slides his fingers out.

Juan can feel every inch of Zach’s fingers slide out of him, he almost wants to moan at the loss of the filled feeling they brought him but Juan knows he’s in store for a much better treat: “Thanks…” Juan mewls back at Zach’s compliment.

Zach globs some lube on his cock and generously rubs it all over his shaft and reaches over for the condom. Zach rips the package open and slides the rubber down his cock. He strokes himself to ensure it’s on snugly and applies more lube on top of the condom as well for ease of entrance: “You ready?” Zach’s voice quivers slightly as he spreads Juan’s legs apart and rests his cock an inch away from Juan’s tight hole.

Juan grabs his thighs for support and looks at Zach in front of him: “T-take your shirt off first please…” Juan insists as he prepares himself for Zach.

Zach swiftly takes his top off, exposing his chest for Juan. Juan now stares at the fully naked Zach, his pale skin matching well with his white hair, a small coat of sweat covers some of Zach’s skin as he kneels in between his legs. Juan notices Zach’s tiny red nipples are rock hard as well, both men are just teeming with sexual energy. The condom on Zach’s cock is shining with the lube covering every inch of Zach’s meat, Juan exhales deeply before he speaks: “I’m ready.” Juan quips after his breath.

Zach grabs his cock with one hand nudges his tip to Juan’s entrance. The slicked up hole is partially stretched but Zach knows Juan is gonna feel the stretch and burn from his cock really well. Zach nudges his cock further and further and teases Juan with each press and release of his tip: “Z-zach please…” Juan begs.

Zach gives in, Juan sounds too cute to ignore. Zach holds his cock in place and presses until his tip slips inside and Juan gasps at the intrusion: “F-fuck ahhhhhh……” Juan trails out.

Zach slowly and carefully slides more of his cock inside Juan, ensuring he’s not going too fast: “Just tell me if it’s too much… You’re too fucking tight, fuck….” Zach huffs.

Juan is burning up with Zach inside of him, he had no idea the feeling would be this strong: “Mphmmmmmmm… A little more….” Juan cries.

Zach gets about half of his cock in before Juan whimpers: “You good?” Zach asks.

Juan catches a few heavy breaths: “Y-yeah…. Y-you can fuck me now, please.” Juan whimpers back.

Zach smirks as he pulls his cock back, relishing in Juan’s desperate moans at the sudden emptiness: “No problem…” Zach whispers lowly.

Zach saps his hips forward, forcing Juan to catch his breath. Zach’s cock spreads Juan’s ass apart, his tight hole stretching as it accommodates Zach’s thick meat. Zach is only getting about half of his cock inside. Juan can’t handle his full cock right now: “Jesus… fuck you’re squeezing my cock so fucking hard…” Zach moans as he steadily fucks Juan.

Juan is grasping his spread legs, trying his best to hold on to something to stay sane: “Please ohfuck please…” Juan cries in pleasure as his insides are stuffed to the brim by Zach.

Juan’s slutty cries about drive Zach crazy, this is the best Zach has ever heard Juan: “H-harder?” Zach asks, tightening his grip on Juan’s legs.

Juan hitches a few breaths before responding: “Y-yes please…” Juan cries.

Zach pulls his cock out and tips Juan’s hips up, pushing his legs slightly over his own body. Zach plants one foot on the floor and plops his cock down on Juan’s hole as he spreads Juan’s legs even further apart. Juan’s cock is laid up on his stomach, with all the sweat on his body, it easily slides and bounces whenever Juan moves. Zach slides his cock down into Juan and roughly fucks him into the couch.

“G-god… god….” Juan wails as he barely holds on to his own body as Zach splits him apart. Juan can feel more and more tension coiling inside his stomach with Zach now fucking down into him, Juan can feel his hole be stretched more than ever just to accommodate Zach’s thick cock.

Zach basks in Juan’s moans, the sounds of fucking someone senseless will never get old to him. Zach’s nuts slapping against Juan’s tight little ass is only making Zach even hungrier for Juan, Zach was going to ruin him tonight.

“This… what you wanted?” Zach teases as he pillages Juan’s tight heat.

Juan takes a few moments to register Zach’s words, the pleasure coursing all over his body is driving him crazy: “Y-yes…. Ohfuck yes….” Juan moans as he desperately grabs for something to hold, his control on his body is soon fleeting.

Zach takes his gaze off Juan for a moments, his steady rhythm still going strong but notices the lights outside still on. Zach gets an idea, he catches himself as he’s about to thrust back into Juan and pulls out.

Juan whimpers at the loss of Zach’s cock but takes this moment to catch his breath: “Get on your knees and grab the couch.” Zach commands.

Juan hesitates for a moment as he tries to calm himself down but quickly rolls over and pulls his upper body up. Juan’s cock dangles between his legs, his hole quivering from the pounding he had been receiving for the past moments. Zach rubs his cock in-between Juan’s shaky thighs, sliding his cock across his taint and prodding Juan’s sack with the tip of his cock, teasing Juan for what’s gonna come: “Look out the window.” Zach commands as he repeats his motion a few times.

Juan hoists his head above the couch and looks down, gazing down at the backyard: “It-It’s just everyone else doing….” Juan begins to say.

Zach cuts him off by sliding his cock inside him, catching Juan off guard: “Yeah? What are they doing?” Zach asks smugly, knowing Juan is gonna struggle.

Juan grips the couch, he half expected Zach to do something but he still wasn’t prepared: “T-they’re… ahhhhhh…. In the pool….. Talking in a circle….” Juan struggles to finish his sentence.

Zach picks up where he left off and fucks Juan in this new position. His cock is hitting a bit further inside with Juan on his knees. Zach’s sack lewdly slaps on Juan’s ass with each thrust of his cock, the noise adding to the already lewd skin contact sound that fills the room: “Do you think they can see you up here?” Zach asks again, teasing Juan with every word that leaves his mouth.

Juan opens his eyes, staring at the window. He sees in the reflection on the glass Zach gripping his ass as he pounds forward, shaking his body and the couch slightly as well. Juan can feel Zach prod his past his prostate with each thrust, each press causing Juan to lose his concentration: “They’re… not paying… fuck…. Attention…” Juan struggles out through shallow breaths.

Zach removes his right hand from Juan’s side and grabs Juan’s hair, pulling back as he roughly drives his cock deeper inside Juan’s tight heat: “I wanna hear you moan then. I want them to notice.” Zach rasps as he moves his head closer to Juan’s.

Juan lets one of the loudest moans Zach has ever heard, Zach could see Juan facial expression snap as his mouth opened. Juan was beyond caring either, he decided to get lost in the moment. Zach watched with pure wonder as Juan belted out his moan the sound piercing the air. Thick veins appeared on Juan’s neck as the pressure he had built up in his stomach was let loose in one loud vocal explosion.

Zach knew there was a chance they actually heard that outside to he quickly pulled Juan back from the window and shoved his head down into the couch pillows. Zach leaned forward and quickly brushed the curtain closed and readjusted his pose over Juan. Zach spread his legs around Juan and continued fucking Juan down into the couch as he moved, placing one leg on the floor and one to Juan’s side in the couch: “You fucking slut, I love it!” Zach growled with rambunctious lust.

Juan muffled a few moans out but Zach knew he was still fine for a few moments face down in the couch. Zach tore Juan’s ass apart with his new pose, his cock going deeper into Juan than he would have thought it would have tonight. Every inch of Zach’s cock was squeezed tight by Juan’s heat and Zach wanted it no other way. His cock was in heaven as it was rammed repeatedly inside Juan, his sack slapping only louder with every thrust.

Zach continued his dual grip on Juan, one hand on his ass, the other near the top of his head, pushing him down in the couch for a few more moments after they adjusted until Zach felt Juan slap his calf. Zach held his thrust and pulled out, Juan letting a muffled whimper out and Zach rolled him over, letting him catch his breath: “Fuck…..me…” Juan gasped.

“You’re insane, jesus…” Zach pants as he caught his breath as well.

Juan took a few more deep breaths: “I-I’m close… fuck me please Zach nowwwww….” Juan begs like a depraved slut.

Zach wants to catch his breath but Juan is irresistible at the moment: “You’re too fucking sexy, god damn Juan…” Zach pants as he pulls Juan towards him.

Zach twists Juan’s hips and holds his right leg up on the couch and lines his cock up with Juan’s hole. Zach can see Juan’s entire body shake as he’s beyond ready to just burst, his entire body is in shambles and is coated in a thin layer of sweat. Zach knows he looks no better at the moment but right now, Juan is an irresistible snack. 

Zach slides his tip inside with ease, Juan relishing in Zach’s cock slowly filling him back up: “Fuck Zach…. Fuck me plea-…..” Juan moans but cuts himself off.

Zach spreads Juan’s legs farther apart and slides his cock deeper in Juan’s aching heat. With this new angle on Juan, Zach can hit Juan in every spot he craves: “Fuck…. I’m close too…” Zach huffs as he mercilessly pummels Juan’s succulent heat.

Zach holds Juan’s leg in place as he collapses his own body behind Juan’s on the couch; he slinks his other arm under Juan’s head and grasps his chest with his entire arm as he slams his cock up inside Juan. The feeling of Juan’s back pressed against Zach’s stomach send heat all over Juan’s body. Both men are extremely worked up and sweaty from their actions but this is direct heat pressed firmly to Juan’s back, the close feeling is beyond pleasurable for Juan and Zach. Zach holds Juan’s leg spread up as he chases his climax steadily approaching: “I… need you to touch.. meee Zach….” Juan blubbers through the pleasure.

Zach drops Juan’s leg from his grip and goes straight to Juan’s aching cock, sliding freely over Juan’s chest: “I-I’m close too… Just a little…. More…” Zach pants.

Juan instantly wraps his freed leg around Zach’s, he needs Zach to be as close as possible. Zach sloppily strokes Juan’s neglected cock, his whimpering moans just audible ecstasy for Zach. Zach tilts Juan’s head up and leans his own closer for a kiss. The two lock eyes as both are on the verge of their climax and they lock lips. Their tongues lap over each other randomly as Zach’s strokes finally send Juan over the edge, his entire body tensing up around Zach’s cock and his eyes rolling back. Juan’s moans are of painful relief as his orgasms flows over his body, his thoughts are of Zach as he gives everything he has to him. Zach pulls away from the kiss to breath, Juan’s exasperated moans fill the room: “Z-zach… Zach… fuckkkk….”

Zach slams his cock a few more times inside Juan, his tight heat contracting even more around his cock, milking it for everything Zach has. Zach gives Juan one final push and holds still inside Juan, his hand still milking Juan’s cock of all its seed, his warmth spewing out in the palm of his hand. After a brief moment of painful begging, Zach snaps and his orgasm hits, filling the condom with a well overdue climax: “G-god… fuckkkk…” Zach pants with dying relief.

Loud moans are swapped between the two men as their orgasms simultaneously hit, pure passion and love is shared between both in their moment of blissful release. 

Both men slowly die down to rapid panting as they climb down from their peak, fully spent but extremely satisfied: “Fuck that was amazing…..” Zach huffs, he digs his forehead on the back of Juan’s neck.

“T-thank… you…” Juan pants as he closes his eyes to try and recoup faster.

Zach slowly pulls his cock out, Juan wining slightly as each inch pulls out and leaves his insides empty. Zach pulls the condom off and ties a quick not and drops it to the floor, he’ll clean up later. Zach notices his phone by his feet and drags it to him: “Oneeeeee quick picture, if you don’t mind…” Zach quips as he readies his phone. Zach holds the camera above his and Juan’s head and angles down, trying his best to get their full bodies in shot: “Look up real quick!” Zach pleads.

Juan tilts his head up and opens his eyes as Zach snaps the shot: Zach spooning Juan, both butt naked and covered in sweat. Juan’s curly hair is a matted mess but it only adds to his beauty, Zach’s white-ish hair is in no better shape and unevenly falls across his face. Zach’s blue eyes are a direct contrast to Juan’s deep brown eyes, both still hooded with lust. Zach’s arm is still near Juan’s cock, strands of semen still seen on his hand and on Juan’s stomach in random places. Both men’s legs are wrapped up in each other, Zach has his hips jutted forward enough to where Juan’s ass is at his pelvis and his own cock is lying in between Juan’s legs and his slowly deflating cock is lying nicely across Juan’s thigh. 

“Thank you.” Zach praises as he drops his phone and kisses Juan on the head.

“Let me rest for a minute.” Juan tiredly pleads as he snuggles back into Zach.

Zach looks at Juan lying peacefully as his chest rises and falls rapidly, his stomach coated in his own semen with some leaked on the couch and a few strands on his hand. Zach snuggles Juan close and closes his eyes as well and the two lie wrapped together as they catch their breath for a few moments.

Zach opens his eyes once he feels able to move, he props himself up: “I’ll get a towel and some wipes, I want to see something else from you if you have it also Mr. Juan.” Zach groans as he slowly stands up.

Juan rolls back into the warm spot on the couch where Zach used to be and tiredly grumbled something under his breath. Juan pondered as Zach left the room what he could want, they were both spent o he knew he didn’t want any more of his body and he already took a picture so Juan was still trying to figure out what he had that Zach wanted. 

Juan wasn’t counting the time Zach was gone because before he knew it, the door opened and closed again and Juan felt a towel hit his body: “Wake up, sleepy boyyy…” Zach tisked as he walked over to Juan on the couch.

Juan rolled over and held the towel to his body, he opened his eyes and stared at a naked Zach towering over him. His flaccid cock was dangling over his face and Juan could see the dried sweat on Zach’s exhausted body. Juan closed his eyes and groaned as he sat up and brushed himself off with the towel: “What else do you want from me?” Juan questioned.

Zach bent down and wiped some of the spilled semen on the couch with some of the baby wipes he got: “You said you wanted to see something of Jensen and I together, right?” Zach stated.

Juan grabbed a wipe from Zach and cleaned his hole, thinking the entire time: “Yeah, I still do, that was part of the deal but what do I have that you want now?” Juan answered, still confused.

Zach grabbed the towel from Juan, grabbed his phone and sat down next to Juan: “I think you have a picture or two of you and Kevin somewhere and I want to see.” Zach calmly answered as he cleaned himself off as well with the towel he brought.  
Juan blushed red: “I-I might…” Juan stuttered.

Zach beamed: “Great, I’ll show you my stuff first!” Zach happily spoke as he leaned back into the couch, pulling Juan back into his chest.

Juan snuggled close to Zach as he searched through his phone, tracing his finger around Zach’s stomach and pelvic bone: “You really need to get some muscle or something dude…” Juan recommended.

“Ehhhh, I got a fat cock and I look hot as fuck in cosplays, I’m good for now.” Zach hastily responded.

Before Juan could respond, Zach interjected: “Here, this is from 2017, it’s a good one, it’s after we all got some haircuts, I think.” Zach nudges Juan for his attention.

The photo is taken by Nicolaj, Zach is naked from the waist down and his hunched down on his feet while Nicolaj has his cock slapped down the center of his face. Nicolaj is standing up and is also naked from the waist down, the two are in Zach’s room and Nicolaj took the picture looking at Zach’s tall mirror that is laying against the wall. A mixture of both their clothes are spread on the floor behind them, both men are wearing simple t shirts, something that can be easily taken off. Their hairlines are smooth and clean as fuck and Zach has relatively short hair from what he usually has so the haircut thing must have happened earlier. Zach’s lips are wrapped around Nicolaj’s sack as his cock is loosely pressed on Zach’s face. His exposed tip is near Zach’s forehead with his foreskin visibly pushed back some and furled just below his tip. Zach’s own cock dangles between his legs and is partially hard, his sack hanging low just behind it in the frame. Zach’s eyes are closed and his glasses are gone; his facial expression is focused on toying with the balls filling his mouth. Nicolaj’s face is obscured by the phone, his pale, slender body is standing tall compared to Zach’s hunched pose.

Juan blinks a few times after taking the photo in: “S-show me one more and I’ll show you what I got.” Juan pleads.

Zach rolls his eyes: “Fineeeeee…” he answers as he swipes for another good one.

Zach browses for a moment before speaking again: “Alright, last one, this one is a video because I’m a nice person and I like you so much.” Zach teases and ruffles Juan’s hair slightly.

Juan notices the paused frame on the phone is not from a pov but is his phone propped up against something in Zach’s room as it’s just Zach’s bed and Zach can be seen on top of Nicolaj but they are covered by a blanket: “Wait, did you guys record a sex tape?” Juan asks, stunned slightly.

Zach nervously coughs: “Nicolaj and I….. did a lot together, to say the least. Just watch, it’s a clip I snagged.” Zach answers with slight giggle.

Zach taps play: Mixed moans of pleasure are heard instantly, the blanket that was on top of Zach gets flung off the bed by Zach as he gets up on his knees and gives Nicolaj a harsh spank on his ass: “Alright baby, face down ass up, now.” Zach lovingly commands. Zach grabs Nicolaj’s hips as he’s too impatient almost immediately and pulls Nicolaj up until he’s on his knees and bent over, his exposed hole facing the camera. Nicolaj’s moans get louder and sluttier by the second as Zach contorts his body. Once Nicolaj is in the right position, Zach covers Nicolaj with his own body and locks Nicolaj’s hands on the bed with his own, he spreads his legs across Nicolaj and ruts his hips forward, slapping his bare, lubed up cock against Nicolaj’s ass cheeks: “Say it, what do you want.” Zach commands. Zach removes one of his hands and grabs his cock, prodding his tip to Nicolaj’s hole: “G-ahhhhhhhhh… Fuck me Zach….. Fuck me with your thick cock please…” Nicolaj begs. Zach slides his cock inside instantly when Nicolaj finishes and roughly fucks Nicolaj down into his bed. Zach’s grunts are easily covered by Nicolaj’s wails as Zach splits his ass in half with his cock, whenever Nicolaj tries to breath, the wet schlicking sounds of Zach pummeling Nicolaj’s tight wet hole fill the void, complimented by Zach’s sack slapping against Nicolaj’s tiny bubble butt: “Anything you want…” Zach grunts, focusing on Nicolaj.

Zach lets the clip play for a few more seconds before Zach closes out of the video: “When the fuck was this, holy shit…” Juan asks, blown away from what he saw.

Zach smiled: “Sometimes between spring and summer splits in 2017, we knew we had this night to ourselves so we wanted to make something special.” Zach answers.

Juan blinks fully spaced out as he tries to remember when they could have done this. Zach tosses the phone with a soft plop on Juan’s chest: “Alright, your turn to show me something, Mr. Juan.” Zach groans while stretching his body.  
Juan takes his phone and logs into his twitter: “You’re lucky Kevin sends stuff to me.” Juan says with playful annoyance.

Juan pulls up the picture: “It’s Kev and I after we showered from the gym.” Juan explained.

Kevin and Juan stand next to each other in a bathroom, some steam still on the mirror from the shower. Both men stand fully naked next to each other, Kevin has one arm wrapped around Juan’s shoulder, bringing him in close for the picture and the other holding the phone for the shot. Kevin’s body is well built, his pecs and muscles are both bulging from their time at the gym, his veins are spiraling everywhere on his biceps. Kevin’s washboard abs are there, but the real eye grabber of the shot is the long vein Kevin has that starts just below his belly button and travels down his smooth skin and right into his crotch. Kevin is cleanly shaved and his flaccid cock is as well, is hangs in-between his thighs, just over his sack. Juan is right next to him, both men are smiling. Juan is not as buff as Kevin but he still has some muscle to show. Juan’s biceps are prevalent but he doesn’t have the veins that Kevin has. Juan is not as tall as Kevin, the top of his wet curly hair goes to the bottom of Kevin’s neck. Juan’s stomach is flat and his fair skin looks about the same when side by side with Kevin. His own cock is slid against his thigh as he is leant into Kevin; flaccid as well, but Juan’s cock is slightly darker than his thigh skin, not by much but it stands out along with his pink tip.  
Zach stares at both men, admiring their bodies: “You got another to show me, since I showed you two of mine, after all.” Zach tisks playfully.

Juan pauses briefly to think: ‘Yeah, I’ll show you one more. Once again, you’re lucky Kevin sent these.” Juan begrudgingly agreed.

Juan scrolled up through his messages with Kevin and found what he was looking for: “Kevin and I only fucked once but we still tease each other and give each other head from time to time.” Juan explained as he pulls up the other picture.

“Wait, what the fuck, really? Include me or Nicolaj sometime, we would love to join!” Zach interjects before looking at the picture.

Juan snickers: “Maybe, I’ll have to ask Kev though first.” Juan replies.

Zach looks at the picture: It shows a nude Juan on his knees over Kevin on one of their beds, Kevin taking the picture from his pov laying down on the bed. Kevin still has his shirt on but it’s rolled up showing his stomach slightly and he is nude from the waist down. Juan has his and Kevin’s glistening cocks pressed together in his hands, a few droplets of lube are seen just below Kevin’s tiny bellybutton. Kevin has about an inch or so in length on Juan and is slightly thicker, Juan’s pink tip is pressed just at the bottom of Kevin’s. Juan’s tiny brown eyes are dilated and has a cheeky smile on, his small dimples look cute and squeezable as they’re slightly pink with a mixture of lust and embarrassment. Juan is dead center in the mirror that’s behind him on the dresser, some of Juan’s back and thighs are seen and there is an open door as well in the background too.

Zach zooms in to the back: “Did you guys do this with the door open?” Zach asks, dumbfounded.

Juan giggles: “yeah, we knew no one would come up.”

“Risk takers, that’s hot.” Zach laughs as he tosses his phone to the side.

Zach gazes at Juan snuggled close to him, both their legs wrapped up together and Juan idly traces patterns with his finger on Zach’s thigh.

“Awwwwwww, You’re just a little cutie aren’t you…..” Zach teases as he leans his head down and pecks Juan’s face with kisses.

Juan blushes: “Damn right I am.” Juan boasts as he stands up and stretches.

“Ahhhhhhhh fuck, I’m beat.” Juan groans mid-stretch.

Zach stands up and gives him a quick peck on the lips: “You really got me going, my bad.” Zach humble brags as he playfully grabs his flaccid cock.

Juan walks over to his swimsuit and slides it on: “You think people noticed we left?” Juan asks.

Zach picks up and puts on his own clothes: “Probably, but as long as they didn’t hear your loud fucking moan, we should be good.” Zach insists.

Juan giggles: “You really got me going, my bad.” Juan teases.

Zach gives Juan some fake punches as they laugh and clean up their mess in the room. Zach goes into one of the outside closets and finds some air freshener to clean the air out in the room of their sexual musk. They bask around and slightly open up the window to air out and hopefully clean the smell of each other off their bodies as well.

Once satisfied, the two walk out through the house to the backyard where they see that everyone joined together around the fire pit and are enjoying each other’s company around the open flame: “Finally you two show up!” Greyson shouts when he sees Juan and Zach together.

Juan walks over to his shirt and puts it on: “Yeah sorry, we just… got caught up in some memories.” Juan nervously laughs as he pulls up a chair into the circle of friends.

“Yeah, “memories” sure, sucking each other off most likely…” Nicolaj teases.

Zach giggles and pulls a chair up next to Juan as well: “Yeah, we were arguing over when you were gonna fully lose your hair.” Zach snaps back lightheartedly.

Nicolaj pats his hair and laughs: “Ohhhhhhh, balding, never heard that one before, good one guys.” 

The group of friends laugh as they all conversate with each other, no one being the wiser over where Zach and Juan disappeared off to. The group talk up a storm of fond memories with each other and spend the rest of the night basking in each other’s company now that everyone is together.

END.


End file.
